


Pool Boys

by aloefreshh



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Musician Frank Iero, One Shot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming, Swimming Pools, can you tell i have no idea what im doing, its in a cubicle does that count as semi public, swimmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloefreshh/pseuds/aloefreshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gerard's eye was drawn immediately to lane number 1, his lane, when he seen a figure blurring through the water doing a length of the pool. Not only was he drawn to the figure because that was his lane, but because his guy had tattoos and fuck if Gerard was into that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is the first Frerard I ever wrote and it was a long time ago so its bad, sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frank or Gerard and this ever happened I made it all up. I do not think frerard exists in real life and again, I made this up.
> 
> Enjoy!

"One more week, just one more week, Gerard," he muttered to himself as he walked through the doors of his local swimming pool with his gear bag thrown over his shoulder. Three months ago Mikey had bet Gerard $100 and his first edition _Fellowship of the Ring_ book that he couldn't take up a sport and stick it out everyday for 3 months. Being stupid and stubborn Gerard had taken him up on that, willing to give Mikey a signed Grant Morrison comic if he lost. He couldn't lose.  

Gerard had decided to take up swimming, he had learned to as a child but not having stepped into a pool for 15 years. He was sick of it after a week but couldn't deny that he was starting to feel better physically, and there was the bet so he kept it up. Some days it was fine, taking an hour out of swim was nice, other days it was a chore and the last thing he wanted to do was leave the sanctuary of his studio to talk to people. 

That was probably why he went at the quietest time of day, any time between 12:30pm and 2:30pm was guaranteed to be quiet on a week day; usually some toddlers and their parents hanging around in the kids pool and one or two other people in the main pool. Saturday was his day off, but Sunday he always went in at night, everyone was always too busy getting ready for the week ahead to swim.  

 

 

After a friendly nod to the receptionist, changing, and struggling with his locker for a few moments Gerard finally wandered out to the poolside in his dark khaki coloured swimming shorts, tied tightly around his hips with the drawstring; swimming meant toning up which meant he'd lost weight which led to that one time his trunks nearly came down while he was swimming. Needless to say he's learnt to tie the string since then but still hasn't gotten around to buying new shorts. 

Gerard's eye was drawn immediately to lane number 1, his lane, when he seen a figure blurring through the water doing a length of the pool. Not only was he drawn to the figure because that was his lane, but because his guy had _tattoos_ and _fuck_ if Gerard was into that.  

He didn't really notice he was staring until the guy had stopped at the end nearest to Gerard and was looking back at him. _Shit, play it cool he thought_ , pulling his goggles down off of his swimming hat over his eyes and slipped into lane 3. _I bet I'm blushing like a fucking tomato,_ he thought as he began to swim.  

   
 

The following Wednesday Gerard finally got a glimpse of Tattoo Guy out of the water. He was smaller than average height, but made up with it with a sturdy build and broad shoulders, he was obviously a swimmer even if Gerard had never seen him here before. He also had a lot of tattoos, arms, torso, legs, neck, hands. Big ones, small ones, mismatched but somehow they all kind of fit on this guy, a swallow didn't look out of place near a gun on his skin.  

Wednesday was also the day that Tattoo Guy smiled at Gerard, all adorable and shy, and holy shit that was a swooping Gerard was feeling in his stomach. He of course smiled back before the guy dipped his head underwater and began to swim.  

Friday was the day they finally spoke to each other. Gerard had been doing lengths with his eyes closed and for some reason the lane dividers had been taken away so he was off course when he felt himself collide with a solid body.  

"Jesus, sorry, sorry," Gerard spluttered, steading the person with his hands as he righted himself upwards in the water.  

"Haha, it's okay man," Tattoo Guy smiled back at him, "No harm done, it's easy to go off course with no dividers." 

Gerard blushed, "Yeah, I guess," he agreed, realising his hands were still firmly planted on the other man, one on his shoulder, the other splayed across the side of his ribs, making him blush even more and take them away. "I, uh, sorry, my names Gerard," he finally got out.  

"Frank," he smiled shyly, "Nice to meet you, Gerard." 

Gerard never thought that the way someone said his name could further a crush but it did, "Yeah, you too Frank." 

   
 

On Monday Gerard didn't have to go to the pool, he had won the bet an Mikey had given him his money and book that weekend but on the chance he'd talk to Frank again he packed up his gear and went.  

"Hey," Gerard heard from behind him as we walked through the doors to the changing rooms.  

He turned to see Frank trying to catch up with him, "Oh, hey Frank," he smiled, holding the door open for him.  

"Hi," the other one grinned, "How was your weekend, I didn't see you here on Saturday? You seem like an everyday kinda guy," he asked.  

"Nah, Saturday is my day off, I usually do Sunday nights though... Are you new here? I think I would've remember seeing you here before," Gerard replied, only then realising what he had said, "uh, you know, uhm, tattoos and stuff, noticeable, yeah…" he trailed off, a blush crawling down his neck.  

Frank blushed too before glancing down to the floor, "Yeah I'm new at this pool, my old one was getting kinda busy and this one is the same distance from my place. I totally enquired about when it's least busy before I started coming here though," he admitted, shifting his bag on his shoulder.  

"I spent my first few weeks sharing the pool with at least 10 other people before I asked," he laughed, running his hand through his hair nervously, he was crushing so hard.  

   
 

The small talk continued like that for a few weeks, usually before they got in the water, which Gerard was thankful for because he didn't think he could've formulated sentences if Frank was stood there all tan, tattooed, only wearing shorts and dripping water. It would probably be the death of Gerard, he was so gone on this guy.  

   
 

Frank walked through the main doors of the pool on Friday afternoon and was surprised to find Gerard sitting in a chair, one ankle resting on the knee of his other black skinny jean clothed leg, in the reception area with his back to the large window that looked into the pool. As Frank neared he noticed the pool was full of children and Gerard was engrossed in a comic.  

"Doom Patrol. Awesome," Frank remarked, sitting in the chair across the  small white table.  

Gerard looked up with a start, "Oh! Hey Frank! Yeah, you like comics?" he grinned, turning to face Frank a little more.  

"Fuck yeah, man! Comics fucking rock!" Frank replied enthusiastically, drinking in Gerard's bright hazel eyes.  

"You know, I never asked what you do, Frank?" Gerard asked.  

"I'm a music producer mainly, I have a studio at my house that I use and bands use, I'm in bands too, they're my hobby I make money off of sometimes too," he explains with a huge smile on his face, he's really lucky he loves what he does, "What about you? I'm guessing the pain on the collar of your shirt is from something?" he giggled.  

Gerard blushed and raised his hand to search at the dried pain with blunt finger nails, "I'm an artist, I do commissions and my own work, I'm hoping to get into comics more though, I've had some luck already but I have ways to go still," he shrugged modestly.  

"Dude, that's fucking _awesome_ , what kind of comics do you do?" Frank pressed, leaning over the table.  

"I'm really into the unexpected superhero you know? Like, the misfit or something, and monsters, like horror movie stuff, vampires, I love vampires!" Gerard gestured wildly with his hands.  

"That sounds amazing, I bet I'd love your comics, Gerard." he smiled, about to elaborate when the chatter of children filled the reception area as they filed out to a school bus waiting outside.  

"You can head on in guys, sorry about the delay," the receptionist called. 

"Thanks, June," they said at the same time making them both laugh and blush. 

"Let's head in yeah?" Gerard smiled, gesturing for Frank to lead the way.  

"Yeah," Frank breathed, glancing at the taller man before making his way to the dressing room.  

   
 

Frank couldn't keep his eyes off Gerard that day, which wasn't new, he'd had a huge crush on Gerard from day one but today he couldn't even regulate his breathing to swim a length of the pool. All he did his attention was drawn back to the lean, pale figure gliding through the water, the muscles in Gerard's back moving under his skin, the stretch of his arms and legs.  

Frank was near Gerard when he stopped at one end of pool for a brief rest, he took off his swimming cap and messed up his wet hair sending droplets flying and more dripping down his angular face, over his lips.  

Frank didn't think about it, he didn't let himself, but he moved quickly and planted his hands on Gerard's hips pushing him against the wall. He briefly glanced at the surprised, crooked grin on Gerard's face before connecting their lips. What did he have to lose? Huh. Everything.  

It was chaste, he pulled back quickly examining the shocked look on Gerard's face.  

"Shit, sorry," Frank panicked, "I - fuck, you're not into that, sorry," he started to back off, removing his hands from Gerard's hips just hoping the guy wouldn't punch him.  

Frank watched the range of emotions that passed over Gerard's face in a split second, confusion, surprise, a very puzzled look and then finally realisation and then before Frank could do anymore Gerard was pulling him back.  

With a hand on Frank's hip and another wrapped around the back of his neck Gerard was kissing Frank, and fuck if Frank wasn't going to kiss back.  

"Fuck. I'm into that Frank, I'm into _you_ ," Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips before sucking and biting on his bottom one.  

Frank hummed at the sensation, "I live like, 15 minutes from here," he proposed, backing away from Gerard's lips reluctantly, this was still a public space after all and he didn't want to get banned because he couldn't keep his lips off Gerard's (even if that would be a pretty awesome reason to be banned). 

Gerard looked at Franks lips with a crooked smirk, "I'm only 5 away," he said in a breathy voice, glancing up at Frank with blown pupils  before looking back down at his lips and biting his own.  

"Yeah," was all Frank managed before they were climbing out of the pool to change.  

   
 

After wrestling his bag out of the dodgy lockers and into a changing room Frank grabbed his shower stuff and headed towards the shower cubicles hoping he didn't run into anyone who would spot the semi he was sporting in his black swim trunks. Intending on taking the shortest shower ever he looked for the first cubicle that didn't have the "locked" sign turned and pulled the door open. He didn't expect to see Gerard in there under the stream of water with his shorts still on.  

"Shit, Gerard, sorry! It wasn't locked-" he started to apologise but he was swiftly pulled inside and Gerard was kissing him again. This time Frank heard Gerard click the lock behind him, and he couldn't hold back when he pushed the taller man against the wall and licked into his mouth.  

"Fuck, Frankie you're so hot," Gerard mumbled, Frank went from being half hard to fully hard at the way Gerard said his name, pulling Franks body flush against his and they both moaned into each other's mouths at the feeling of their boners pressing together.  

As their tongues battled for dominance Frank put a hand under Gerard's waistband and traced his happy trail down to his dick before wrapping his fingers around it and starting to stroke slowly. He had to smother Gerard's moans with his own mouth to stop them echoing around the changing rooms.  

"I'm so- so n-not gonna last, you're so good oh my god," Gerard told Frank in a totally wrecked voice. Frank's brain was still coming around to the idea that this was happening, that Gerard wanted this, wanted Frank like this because as far as he was concerned, Gerard was just _perfect_. 

"You're so beautiful, Gee, you know that?" Frank said, moving his lips down to Gerard's jaw and up to his ear as he sped up his hand on Gerard's dick. "So gorgeous, had me that first day, yeah," he breathed before biting down on a soft spot under Gerard's jaw.  

His hips were bucking into Franks hand unsteadily now, "Shit, Frankie, I-I'm gonna," he threw his head back against the wall.  

"Yeah, come on, come for me Gee," Frank growled into Gerard's ear and that was it for him, he came all over Franks fist.  

Frank stroked him through the aftershocks and mouthed at his neck until Gerard had enough and pulled him back up to kiss slow and dirty. Gerard turned them around and pushed Frank against the tiles before moving to kiss at Frank's scorpion tattoo on this side of his neck, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his trunks.  

"Mmm, can I suck your dick? I've wanted to do that so bad," he told Frank and grinned when he heard Franks breath hitch and felt his hips buck.  

After a low moan Frank nodded a lot, "Holy shit, _yeah_ ," he confessed, watching through half lidded eyes as Gerard dropped to his knees gracefully and pulled down Frank's shorts. He licked his lips which formed the crooked grin which was fast becoming one of Frank's favourite things.  

Gerard ran splayed fingers up and down Frank's thighs, "You're so _big_ Frankie," he actually fucking whimpered, "After this I'm gonna take you home so you can fuck me," he said like it was nothing and Frank had to slap a hand across his own mouth to block the long, low moan that came.  

Frank couldn't even watch when he felt Gerard lick up his length, swirl around his head and tongue at the precome on the slit before going fucking _down_. He used his mouth and hand on Frank before removing his hand and going all the way down. Frank almost came then, no one had ever done that before even if they had tried and holy shit it felt amazing; there was no doubt in Frank's mind that it was also because it was _Gerard's_ hot, wet mouth that helped.  

He didn't realise he was gripping Gerard's shoulder so hard until he felt Gerard trying to pull it away.  

"Shit, s-sorry Gerard, did I hurt you?" he looked down at the obscene view bellow him to see Gerard somehow grinning around Franks dick in his mouth. He lead Frank's hand to the hair at the back of his head and pulled off a little before situating his hands on Franks ass.  

"No way," this guy wasn't going to let Frank fuck his mouth was he? "Really?" he asked, looking down at the beautiful man on his knees in front of him who was hazing back through wet, ink hair.  

Gerard's reply was to do all the way down and off again, and squeeze Frank's ass cheeks. _Holy fucking shit_ Frank thought before thrusting once and "Oh my _God_ , your fucking mouth, Gee," he groaned, doing it again. The moans that Gerard was emitting sent shockwaves up Frank's spin every time he hit Gerard's tight throat. With one hand tightly gripping Gerard's hair (Frank _knew_ this man had a hair kink, what with all the touching he does of it himself) he ran the other gently up Gerard's jaw, stroking his thumb over Gerard's hollowed cheek as he continued to fuck his mouth. Somehow he managed to look down at the sight before him and the blissed out look on Gerard's face did it for him. 

"Ah, ah, Gee, I'm gonna, fuck," he stressed, trying to push him off but Gerard wouldn't move, clamping his lips around the head of Frank's cock, tonguing once at the spot just under the head and that was it, he was coming so hard in Gerard's mouth he was seeing white.   

Frank didn't take anything after that in until he felt Gerard pulling his shorts back up for him an humming contentedly as he kissed Frank gently. Frank couldn't really get the rest of his body to comply so he just kissed back, tasting himself in Gerard's mouth until Gerard pulled away with a shy smile.  

"Mmm, you're so good," he pecked at Frank's lips, "meet me outside in 10, yeah?" he bit his own lip.  

"Yeah," Frank replied still trying to get his breath back, "Hell fucking yeah," he agreed, giving Gerard one last peck on the lips before they parted ways to change.  

In record time Frank was dried and dressed in his regular slim black jeans and a Black Flag t-shirt, in too much of a rush to see Gerard to put on his jacket or carefully pack his things. Gerard had beat him to it and was already standing outside when Frank got there. He was looking as perfect as Frank had come to know him to look; he wore skinny, black jeans, tighter than Franks, hugging his toned, thick, swimmers legs; on top he donned a loose fitting, v-neck, black tshirt and Ray-bans. 

Leaning back against a wall he was taking a pull from an almost done cigarette, lips molded around the filter, cheeks hollowed around it _kinda like around my cock_ Frank thinks. He walks right over without hesitation and snatches the cigarette from the taller man's lips and takes a pull. Gerard watches with a sense of surprise and enjoyment as Frank exhales the smoke into the sky and drops the but into the grass beside them.  

"Thanks," he tells Gerard with a smirk before leaning in for a lingering press of lips and a quick embrace.  

"You follow behind me in you car to my place?" Gerard asks when they've separated but keeps his hands on Frank's waist.  

"Sounds good," Frank replied with a shit eating grin and pecks the side of Gerard's mouth before stepping back a couple of steps and fishing his keys from his pocket, "Lead the way." 

   
 

"Coffee?" Gerard asks once they're at his place, a small two story house on a quiet street, old and full of character.  

"Sure, thanks," Frank nods, sitting at the small two-person table in the kitchen. The place isn't spotless, but it isn't dirty either, there are just things everywhere; art tools, sketchpads, records, comics, coffee mugs, knick-knacks.  

"Cool place," Frank comments, gazing around him as Gerard (attractively, somehow, what the fuck) gets the coffee ready. 

He laughs nervously before replying, "Yeah, thanks, sorry about the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting company," he frowns, "Not that I'm not happy you're here," a smirk fights a way onto his thin lips as he sets Frank's coffee down and sits across from him.  

"Yeah me too," Frank agrees, smiling from behind his mug before taking a long gulp of the coffee which he was thankful was at the right temperature; he didn't fancy kissing Gerard with a scalded tongue.  

"Hey, I worked on this album," Frank goes over and picks up a record he spots on a shelf across the kitchen.  

"What? Really?" Gerard asks, following Frank over to lean against the counter beside him.  

"Yeah, I done some guitar work on these tracks here," he pointed them out, "and produced it, they were nice guys, needed some help along but good guys," he smiled, moving and pointing at his name where it said "Produced by". 

"That's awesome, I actually loved the guitar on track 7," Gerard grins at Frank, all small teeth and happy eyes, "This is really cool Frank." 

Frank blushes and puts the record down, "Thanks Gerard," he smiles, going up on his toes and pecking Gerard's lips.  

"Mmm, your lips, like coffee," Gerard hums, a lazy smile on his lips.  

"I have an idea," Frank smirks and takes the last drink of his coffee, when it's strongest, and kisses Gerard hard, sparing no time and going straight to tongue. Gerard actually moans at that and clutches Frank's hip with one hand, wrapping the other around the back of his neck to keep him close. Frank fists Gerard's shirt at his waist and they make out until they have no choice but to withdraw for air.  

"I really like your ideas," Gerard tells Frank, slightly out of breath and colour high on his cheeks.  

"Yeah, well, I like your mouth so it's win-win isn't it," Frank bit his lip, eyeing Gerard's with lust until Gerard pulled him in again. It was hotter this time, their hips aligned perfectly, Gerard slid his hands down to Frank's ass and pushed them closer together making them other moan and Frank fist his hands in Gerard's soft hair.  

"I know we have a world of surfaces around us to use but right now I'm thinking bed," Gerard said between kisses making Frank laugh and drag him off the counter.  

"Bed," Frank agreed, turning Gerard around and pushing him towards the stairs with hands on hips so Gerard can lead the way. They finally got to the bedroom after some delays (kissing against walls, the stairs, any available surface really) and collapsed on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. Frank pulled back to remove his tshirt and straddled Gerard's hips kissing him long and slow as Gerard's hands tried to touch as much skin as possible.  

"C'mon, this, off now, wanna see you," Frank whined as he tugged on the hem of Gerard's top so he'd pull it off, which he did quickly.  

"Fuck, Frankie, come here," Gerard said, wrapping his arms around Franks neck so he could pull him down, get as much skin to skin as they could right then. "Wanted this for so long," he rambled on, rolling Frank over so Gerard was on top and he could look at all of Frank's tattoos. He attached his mouth to Frank's chest piece without delay setting Franks skin on fire and making in arch into the touch. "Wanted to taste these so bad," Gerard whispered as he moved around Frank's torso, "So beautiful Frankie, perfect, fucking work of art," he was mumbling, more to himself than Frank at this point.  

When he was sated he crawled back up to a panting Frank and kissed him, long and slow and deep. Franks hands roamed Gerard's back before settling on his ass and pushing them closer, making them both moan into one another's mouths.  

"Why are we still wearing clothes?" Frank whined, "Pants off. Now." 

They both scrambled to get everything off in record time before Gerard turned back around to get over Frank and kiss him. They skin connected all over making them moan and him happily.  

"Shit, Frankie, never wanted anyone this much. So fuckin- _ah_ \- gone when I seen you in that pool," Gerard panted into Frank's jaw as they were grinding on each other.  

"Fuck. Gee, me too, yeah," Frank gasped out, head rolling back to let Gerard at his neck, "Thought about you." 

"Tell me Frankie, what did you think about?" Gerard teased, nibbling at the crook of Frank's neck.  

"Fuck, Gee, ah! I just- shit that's good. Thought about you, fucking got hard over you. So pretty Gee," he whined, carding the fingers of one hand through Gerard's hair. 

"Mmm, tell me what you did when you got hard, what you thought about?" Gerard smirked, sliding a hand down to palm at Frank's dick.  

"Fuck!" Frank bucked, eyes squeezing shut as e let out tagged breaths.  

"C'mon, tell me Frankie, wanna hear so bad," Gerard told him, moving his hand away until Frank spoke.  

"I fucking jerked off Gerard. Almost did in my car, couldn't fucking handle it. Thought about you in them stupid swimming shorts and getting them- ah shit -the fuck off of you," Frank rambled, whatever barrier his mouth had before was gone, "Wanted my cock in your ass and your cock in my ass and Jesus Christ I'd take fucking anything. Always fucking teasing me with your pale skin and pretty fucking face. Shit. C'mon, fuck me already," he told the other man who was currently working on Franks nipples.  

"Yeah. Yeah fuck yeah Frankie," Gerard breathed, his voice wrecked as he reached for some lube, putting some on his fingers and pressing one to Frank's hole and massaging around it teasingly before pressing in slowly. He waited for Frank to moan and press back onto his finger, biting his lip hard as he kept his legs spread with hands under his knees. Gerard couldn't quite believe that someone as beautiful Frank was becoming this undone because of him.  

After adding a second finger and scissoring to stretch Frank out more he was about to add a third when Frank stopped him.  

"No, I'm ready, c'mon," and Gerard nodded frantically, he'd do anything Frank wanted right now. The way Frank was looking up at him with those blown pupils and half lidded eyes and sweaty brow he wouldn't stop himself going down for a kiss.  

It was tender and careful and fucking _intimate_ , Gerard knew the flippy feeling in his heart was just Frank, not even the situation they were in. He was falling really fucking fast but right then he didn't think too hard about it, just lined up and pushed in slowly.  

They both moaned loudly, Gerard stopping when his hips were pressed to Frank's ass and waiting for Frank, who was panting, to adjust.  

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said after a few moments, letting his legs go around Gerard's waist. Gerard pulled out and pushed in slowly smothering a moan in the pillow beside Frank's head. "So good Gee, so big, feels so good," Frank whispered between moans, bringing Gerard's face back to kiss him as they built a rhythm.  

Frank had never had a fuck like this in his life, and he knew that wasn't just the fact that he hadn't got laid in months talking. This was so intimate, so sexual and raw but so careful and special at the same time. His mind was swimming, and even though it wasn't even over yet, this was already the best sex he had ever had, and that was because of Gerard.  

Frank moved his focus to Gerard's pale neck, purple bursts of colour already there from his previous endeavors that afternoon but he left more, in soft spots that had Gerard whining, firmer places where his neck was pulled taut that made Gerard moan loudly and the fast pace of his thrust stutter until his rhythm was sloppy and hard. 

"Gonna come," Gerard gasped, making Frank look up at the face of the man above him, head thrown back, eyes closed, jaw slack and lips swollen. Frank itched for something to capture that expression. 

"Yeah Gerard," Frank moaned, when Gerard hit his prostate yet again, "Open your eyes, want you to, _ughh_ , look at me when you come. Wanna feel it inside me," Frank told Gerard, who was now looking at Frank with those perfect hazel eyes. He squeezed his legs around Gerard to bring him deeper an then Gerard was gone with a shout.  

His hips slammed into Frank and tightened his muscles around him, milking Gerard of all of his orgasm. He collapsed after a few moments, face buried in Frank's neck, breathing hard and shallow.  

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie," he was whispering into Frank's neck, leaving tiny little kisses there.  

Frank chose to ignore how painfully hard he was for now, still pressed between their bodies and weeping precum like a motherfucker, deciding to wait for Gerard to come out of his orgasm haze and see how he'd take care of it. Hopefully sooner rather than later.  

Then Gerard giggled a little getting up on one elbow and taking Frank's cock in the other hand, squeezing the base so he wouldn't come just yet, "I recall telling you that you were gonna fuck me earlier," he grinned, kissing Franks jaw before getting the idea, "You should totally do that right now." 

Frank groaned loudly, back arching at the mere thought of it, not even noticing the hiss Gerard made when he pulled out of Frank and lay down beside him. Frank watched in amazement as Gerard lubed up his fingers and started to prep himself, hardly wincing at his post-orgasm sensitivity.  

Somehow Frank managed to get up between Gerard's legs and watch Gerard work himself open, finger his own prostate and his soft dick twitch on his stomach. He stroked and massaged the back of Gerard's thighs, observing the blissed expression on Gerard's face until Gerard withdrew his fingers and then lubed up Frank's cock for him making him moan loudly.  

"Okay, now Frankie, so fucking ready for this. Don't go easy," Gerard instructed, pulling Frank as close as he could.  

"You sure, Gee?" Frank asked, holding the base of his cock and lining up to Gerard's actually fucking twitching entrance. 

"Yeah- hnng, wanna feel you, wanna feel it in my ass tomorrow, make me yours Frankie," he moaned and Frank pushed all the way in without pause. They both felt winded at the pleasure, Gerard was already growing hard so Frank started to jerk him off to help him along. "So big Frankie, shit." 

Neither man was coherent, all the noises in the room were a crescendo of cursing, mumbling, moaning, skin slapping, the sound of sloppy kisses. Gerard eventually was reduced to simple a "ah, ah ah" as Frank continuously pounded his prostate. He scraped his nails down Frank's back in pleasure, grazing the skin as his body began to tense and warmth pooled in his stomach.  

Frank had his forehead pressed into Gerard's collar, mouth open and slack against the pale skin, muscles in his thighs becoming tight. He could feel the way Gerard was loosing it beneath him, feel him clenching around franks dick slightly.  

Somehow he pulled strength together and got up on his elbows, one each side of Gerard's head, so he could watch the him come again.  

"Yeah, come on Gee, wanna see you come again. So pretty when you come," he whispered, slowing down his thrusts so he could rock his dick back and forth against Gerard's prostate, paying attention to the sensitive head of Gerard's cock with his hand until Gerard's back arched.  

"Fuck! _Fuck!_ " he exclaimed before his eyes followed back and he came with another long, loud moan, every muscle in him contracting and tightening.  

That's when Frank finally let go, thrusting twice more until he came so hard he saw white, his own low moan sounded distant to his own ears.  

They collapsed together, limp and boneless and so blissed that they couldn't stop the small smiles on their faces if they wanted to. Eventually Frank pulled out, making them both hiss, and rolled to the side, staring at the ceiling in disbelief until Gerard turned and looked at him.  

"Wow," he stated, "I don't think I've ever been able to come that fast again for the past ten years. Fuck. Fifteen year old me really didn't appreciate coming twice enough," he rambled, not really thinking about what he was saying as he looked at Franks blissed expression.  

Frank smiled at Gerard's words, "I don't think I've come that hard, like, ever. Totally fucking awesome," he grinned before turning to Gerard and kissing him slowly for a moment before pulling back.  

"We're such a mess but I don't even care," Gerard giggled, moving closer to Frank as he started to feel sleepier, wrapping himself around the smaller body.  

"Totally. Sleep first, shower later, my brain needs to recover," Frank mumbled snuggling back into Gerard as they wrapped up in blankets. "And we're definitely doing this again in every position on all those surfaces you mentioned earlier, and more," Frank added before he turned and pecked Gerard's lips and seconds later he was asleep.  

   
 

*** 

   
 

Frank had never truly appreciated waking up wrapped in someone else's arms until he woke up a few hours later wrapped in Gerard's. Gerard's body was pressed up perfectly along his back, his leg between Frank's and their ankles entwined. Frank could feel his breath coming in short, hot bursts on the back of his neck where Gerard had his face pressed.  

Judging by the lighting in the room and the rays of orange light coming through the windows Frank judged it to be late evening. He looked around Gerard's room, it was modestly sized, with large windows on two sides, an ashtray on each locker, sketchbooks on the floor beside the bed, an overflowing bookshelf across the room. He smiled lazily at the sheer amount of comics that were packed into the bottom shelf.  

Frank heard Gerard hum happily behind him and that made him smile more so he turned in Gerard's arms and kissed his lips lightly.  

"You're awake," Gerard smiled, his eyes still closed as he tightened his arms around Frank and nuzzled under his jaw.  

"Yeah," Frank breathed simply, inhaling the smell of Gerard's hair through his nose as lips were pressed to his neck sweetly.  

They cuddled like that for a while, hearts thumping wildly in their chests until Gerard raised his face from the crook of Frank's neck. "I'm gonna go make coffee, you can use the shower if you want," he told Frank. 

"Thanks," Frank smiled before they untangled their limbs and both went (limped, really) in different directions.  

Once scrubbed clean Frank walked back into the bedroom where Gerard was changing the sheets with some sweatpants slung low on his hips and a steaming cup of coffee sitting on the bedside table.  

"Hey, let me do that, you go shower," Frank said as he pulled on his boxers and his T-shirt, walking over and taking the bedspread from Gerard and stepping in front of him.  

"It's okay, I really don't mind," Gerard smiled, reaching for the sheet Frank held out of reach.  

"C'mon, it's fine, I helped ruin the others after all," he smirked, looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes.  

Gerard chuckled as a blush rose on his cheeks, "That's true," he conceded, "I'll go shower then, don't let your coffee go cold," he grinned, dipping and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Frank's mouth before going off to the shower.  

Frank took a few gulps of the perfectly made coffee before continuing the task at hand of making the bed. His thoughts were occupied with Gerard the whole time, about how suddenly domestic and normal this all was for him. He'd never been this comfortable with someone so quickly ever, cuddling blissfully when they woke up for the first time together, changing the sheets on their bed, acting like they'd been together for weeks, if not longer, not just from earlier that day. Hell, they hadn't even talked about why they were yet.  

He was snapped out of his panicked thoughts as he stared mindlessly out the window by featherlight touches of finger tips snaking around his ribs and then a hot breath on the side of his neck. He let his mind empty and relaxed into the embrace, sliding his hands over the taller man's.  

"You okay?" Gerard whispered, his nose brushed the hinge of Frank's jaw.  

"Mhmm," Frank answered, "Jus' thinkin'" he shrugged, turning and kissing Gerard for a moment, feeling the world melt away around him.  

"You wanna go for dinner? There's a pretty neat diner not far away if we drive," Gerard suggested when they'd pulled back.  

Frank smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd really love that, we could go back to mine after, if you want to I mean?" 

"That would be awesome Frank," Gerard grinned and kissed Franks cheek.  

"Cool, we can take my car." Frank nodded.  

   
 

Soon enough they were dressed, Gerard in his skinny black jeans and a fitted black shirt, black bomber jacket and boots to finish it off. Frank was back in his own jeans and grabbed his leather jacket from his car, sliding his sneakers back on before they leave.  

The traffic is good and they're at the small, quiet diner in 15 minutes, sliding into a booth with milkshakes like a couple from the 50's; except they gay and dressed in black and totally against gender roles.  

They talked enthusiastically over their food and desert until the waitress had cleaned their table off long ago and they were still grinning at each other.  

"So," Frank started, both his hands caressing the underside of Gerard's forearm which was upturned on the table since he had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. "Are we something? Like together? Because I don't know about you but this is way different for me than anything I've had before, and I mean that in a good way." Frank was nervous as he spoke, keeping his eyes on their hands until he finished speaking.  

Gerard had the most adorable smile on his face when Frank looked up, "Fuck, yeah Frank, me too," he nodded, taking Frank's hands and kissing them happily, "If you want to be together officially I definitely do," 

"I do," Frank said before he leant across the table and kissed Gerard chastely on the lips before settling back into his seat.  

"Hey," Gerard pouted, "c'mon, we just asked each other out, wanna kiss my boyfriend for long than that," he complained, leaning over on his elbows to be closer to Frank despite the table between them.  

Frank blushed deeply at the term that made his heart flutter to no end, "Whatever, boyfriend," he giggled before leaning in an kissing Gerard properly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Gerard's hands cupping Franks face and Frank grasping Gerard's bare arms until they were grinning and giggling too much.  

"You wanna get out of here?" Frank asked, biting his lip at how swollen from kissing Gerard's lips were.  

"Definitely," Gerard smirked, throwing down some money on the table and dragging Frank out of the diner to get to Frank's car. Once there Gerard leaned back against the car and pulled Frank in by the collar of his leather jacket, crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Frank crowded up against him, standing between Gerard's legs and pulling their hips together.  

"So hot Frankie, fuck," Gerard groaned, fisting his hand in Frank's hair.  

"Shit, Gerard, yeah," he dived in and kissed Gerard again before pulling back and rooting for his keys, "C'mon, wanna get you home, I'm not getting arrested for public indecency because I can't get you naked in jail," he told Gerard in a wrecked voice as they jumped into the car.  

Frank's driving was a bit frantic, even more so when Gerard's hand sneaked up the inside of his thigh and started to palm at his hardening crotch. "Fuck," Frank got out between his teeth, "Can't fucking drive like this." 

"I bet you can Frankie," Gerard smirked, squeezing lightly making Frank moan and bite his lip. It was all too tempting for Gerard and the danger he was threatening didn't even cross his mind when he leant across and mouthed at Frank's neck making him whine.  

"Gerard," he groaned, fingers tightening around the steering wheel, thankfully he could see his turn off up ahead. He ignored the hand cupping his crotch and the hot, wet mouth on his neck as much as he could as he skidded into the driveway of his place and pushed Gerard off. "Inside. Now." Frank growled, storming ahead to unlock his door.  

Gerard caught up, a wry smile plastered on his lips, he couldn't wait to get Frank against some surface and blow him.  

Frank had different ideas through, dragging Gerard into his house and pushing Gerard against the back of the couch before he attacked the pale skin with his teeth and lips. Gerard moaned, fisting his hands in the back of Frank's jacket, feeling Frank trying to open his tight jeans.  

"Fuckin' jeans, get 'em off," Frank complained, pushing Gerard's jacket off before going for his own clothes. They were impatient however because they were both still wearing unbuttoned jeans when Frank latched his mouth onto Gerard's chest, appreciating the skin as he got to his knees and tugged Gerard's jeans down and off.  

"Hnng fuck, Frank!" Gerard exclaimed when Frank took him into his mouth at once, running his tongue all around the head and up the underside, swallowing and not even gagging when Gerard's hips hitched. "So hot Frank, fuck, so good," Gerard babbled, head thrown back at the sensations coursing through his body.  

But then Frank's mouth was gone and Gerard was left whining until Frank kissed Gerard, deep and dirty, a salty, musky taste in his mouth from Gerard. With hands on Gerard's hips Frank suddenly turned Gerard around and pushed bent him over the back of the couch, kicking his feet apart.  

Gerard whined desperately, "Yeah Frank, come on, wanna feel you," he pushed back, waiting for the press of fingers. He was confused by the low chuckle he heard from behind him coming from Frank until he felt two hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and hot breath on his balls. He moaned loudly at the thought of what was to come but it caught in his throat when Frank licked a stripe from his balls right up to the base of his spine.  

"So good," he heard Frank whisper and suddenly there was tonguing and kissing and sucking on his entrance and he was an absolute mess of obscene noises. Frank slid his thumbs towards the hole and spread it open, blowing on it and making Gerard's hips hitch unexpectedly and him cry out when Frank thrust his tongue in. Soon enough he had two fingers in there, scissoring them as his tongue worked alongside them.  

"You're so good Gee, taking it like this," Frank moaned, "love seeing you like this." 

"Need you Frank, so much, Jesus," Gerard whined, he was painfully hard at this stage but didn't want to come without Frank's dick in him.  

"Soon baby," Frank whispered, adding a third finger and redirecting his mouth to Gerard's ass and thighs. He knew that Gerard probably didn't want the thorough prep Frank was giving but considering the dull soreness Frank still felt in his ass from earlier, and guessing Gerard was in the same boat, he prepped really well to avoid further pain. That and he was faced with Gerard's milky white thighs which he just had to mark up with his teeth and some sucking.  

Happy with prepping and pattern on marks on Gerard's legs Frank finally stood up and ran his hands slowly up Gerard's back. The man was shaking under him, Frank had rubbed at his prostate teasingly so many times that he couldn't believe Gerard was still holding out.  

"Doing so good, Gee," he whispered, lining up with Gerard's entrance and pushing in slowly, his spit and Gerard's relaxed muscles helping with the slide, but feeling right as fuck nonetheless.  

"Finally," Gerard groaned, pushing back on Frank's dick as he started to thrust, picking the pace up slowly, wanting to appreciate all of this.  

"So good, so fuckin' tight," Frank panted, ears tuned in on the slap of skin as he mouthed at Gerard's shoulder blades and listened to the shirt 'ah, ah, ah" noise Gerard was reduced to. Not feeling close enough he wrapped his arms around Gerard's torso and pulled him up so they were chest to back and Frank could kiss Gerard's neck while continuing to rock his hips.  

"More," Gerard moaned desperately, eyes squeezed shut and knuckles white from grubbing the back of the couch, "Wanna see you Frankie, kiss you." 

"Yeah," Frank moaned, pulling out slowly and directing Gerard around the couch to lie down on it, crawling between his legs and pushing back in before they connected their mouths again and let moans spill.  

Frank had only hit Gerard's prostate a handful of times when Gerard was coming, moaning and saying something that sounded like Frank's name between it all, completely worn out from all the foreplay that had been focuses on him.  

A few thrusts more and Gerard's blissful face sent Frank over the edge, coming silently with his mouth pressed to Gerard's collarbone, so intimate he could've cried if his brain was occupied with coming in Gerard's clenched ass.  

It took them a while to come around, smiling sleepily when they did and pressing lazy, open mouthed kisses to each other before reluctantly separating. Frank didn't even realise his own jeans had only gotten as far as his thighs when he'd pushed them down earlier until then, both of them laughing about it a little.  

Gerard stood up with a wince and gestured for Frank's hand, "As much as I'd love to revel in the feeling of your come dripping out of my ass I don't want to ruin your furniture; let's go clean up," he smiled.  

Frank would've came again if he could at those words, instead he nodded, a smile on his lips and showed Gerard to the bathroom where Frank cleaned them both up with a damp cloth.  

"Thanks Frankie," Gerard smiled, pecking Frank's cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist as Frank walked them to the bedroom. Gerard climbed under the covers and Frank went and got them both glasses of water.  

"Can I smoke in here?" Gerard asked when Frank returned with two glasses in hand.  

"Only if you give me a smoke," Frank grinned, climbing in beside Gerard after putting a glass at each side of the bed. 

"Well I'd be a shit boyfriend if i didn't give you one, wouldn't I?" Gerard smiled, watching Frank's face go all soft at the word before w quickly his the huge grin on his face in Gerard's neck. "You're so cute," Gerard giggled, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up.  

"I'm not cute," Frank mumbled, nipping Gerard's neck with his teeth before stealing the cigarette between Gerard's lips.  

A while later they were laying on their sides facing each other, ankles entwined and smiles on their faces, completely smitten.  

"This is weird huh? But in a good way," Gerard mused, "I mean, this happened so quickly and usually I'd be freaking out right now but I'm not, it's great," he explained, running his thumb over Frank's cheekbone.  

"Yeah, I get that," Frank smiled, totally entranced by Gerard's hazel eyes in this lighting, "it's freaking me out that I haven't freaked out yet so if I do understand that it's a delayed reaction and I'm actually really happy." 

"Yeah me too," Gerard giggled. 

"Cool," Frank whispered before leaning in for a sweet goodnight kiss with Gerard.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol so there's that. Sorry for spelling and or any other mistakes I missed while editing.  
> I have more stories, better ones I promise which will come eventually too, over the next week or two I'll probably upload the next one.  
> I need a beta too so if anyone is interested hit me up.
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos and tell me how I did, constructive criticism is welcome if its needed. I'm far more used to writing research papers about art and culture than fiction.
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
